One Wish
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Wendy wanted nothing more than to be a mom. But when her husband Stan is mysteriously turned into a four year old, she has to decide if she wants to find out how to change him back or leave him that way and raise him as her son.


A/N: I know that I have other stories I need to finish...and I will...someday. I just have a SERIOUS case of writer's block. Anyway, new story. Let me know if you're interested in seeing this continued.

One Wish

Wendy's POV

"Please be positive, please be positive!" I repeat over and over. I open my eyes and look down at the stick and see two blue lines. "It's negative…" I sigh with disappointment. I throw the stick in the trash can and leave the bathroom.

"So…what did it say?" My husband Stan asks me.

"Negative…" I lower my head in disappointment.

"That's great!" His eyes light up.

"Staaaaaaaaaan!" I whine.

"What?" He shrugs. "I told you, I DON'T want a baby right now."

I sigh. We've been having this argument for YEARS now. Stan and I have been married for 10 years and for the last five, I've wanted a baby. He said he doesn't think we're ready for that responsibility. I mean, we're 36, my biological clock is ticking. All of our friends have at LEAST one child. We're the only childless couple and it's really starting to get to me. "When do you think we'll be ready?"

He kisses me on the forehead. "I'll let you know sweet face." He smiles and walks out of the room.

I pick up the phone and call Bebe. "Hey Bebe…" I say down.

"Hi Wendy, what's the matter?"

"The test was negative…" I tell her.

"Awe, I'm sorry sweetie." She tells me gently.

I begin to tear up. "I just don't understand. My boobs have gotten bigger, I've been having morning sickness, and my period is almost three weeks late. I was so sure I was pregnant." I start to cry.

"Maybe it's because you're stressing yourself out over being pregnant. You ended up with pseudo pregnancy symptoms." She explains.

I wipe my eyes. "Maybe…"

"How does Stan feel about it?"

"You know he was happy. He still isn't ready for a baby."

Bebe chuckles. "That man won't be ready for a baby until he's dead."

"I'm afraid you're right…"

"Well one piece of advice, don't do it if both of you aren't ready. It will put a strain on your marriage."

"I know, but I really want a baby. I feel like we're the only ones that don't have kids. Look at you and Kyle, you guys have four beautiful kids. Kenny has two kids, hell even Cartman has one child." I know it sounds like I'm hating…I am. Why can't I have that? Insert sad face.

"This isn't a competition Wendy. You guys will have a baby when the time is right."

I so didn't want to hear that. "Well it's getting late Bebe, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight." We hang up. I lie down in the bed and fall fast asleep.

Sometime later, I feel Stan get in the bed next to me. He pulls me closer to him and starts kissing me. "Babe?" He whispers.

"Hmm?" I reply.

"Can I get some?" He asks.

I turn and look at him. "Why Stan? What's the point? You don't even want to have a baby."

"No, but I want to have sex. Dude, I have a serious boner and I need to release. So are you going to give me some or not?" He whines.

I roll my eyes. "I see why you don't want a baby, you act like one sometimes."

He laughs. "Whatever, just take your panties off." I do exactly what he asks and we proceed to engage in sexual intercourse. "Oh GOD!" He cries out once he climaxes. "Thanks babe, goodnight." He kisses me and turns over. Once again, I fall asleep.

Later in the night, I notice the window is open. I get up to close it and I notice that not only is it pouring, but it's lightening. I close the window and get back in the bed. "Weird…" I whisper. I don't remember either one of us opening the window.

The next morning I wake up and notice Stan is still in bed. He has the covers covering him up. I pull back the covers and notice a small raven haired child sleeping sucking his thumb. "Stan, if this is a joke, I'm not laughing!" I yell out.

The little boy opens his eyes. "Wendy, why are you being tho loud?" He asks me in a cute little lispy voice.

I further exam the kid…and I can't believe what I'm seeing. This is no ordinary child, this is Stan! "Oh my God! Stan, get up!"

He turns over and looks at me. "Why?" He stares me up and down. "Why do you look tho big?" He lisps.

"Because…you're a child…"

"Why are you talking about?" He thinks for a minute. "Why does my voice thound like that?" He lisps again. Oh my God, this is so cute.

"Look in the mirror."

He tries to get out of the bed, but he falls flat on his face and bursts into tears. "Why ith the bed tho high Wendy?"

"Oh sweetie!" I pick him up in my arms and cuddle him until he stops crying. "Are you okay?"

He sniffles. "Yeth…thinth when are you able to pick me up?" He asks me.

I walk over to the mirror. "Since you were child size…" I point at the mirror.

His jaw drop. "How did thith happen?"

"I don't know."

He looks up at me. "What are we going to do to fix thith?" He asks.


End file.
